Doug and the Little Liar
Episode information= Doug and the Little Liar is the second part of the ninth episode of the third season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Fentruck Stimmel *Mr. Dink *Loretta LaQuigley (debut) *Marlene Laflamme (debut) Synopsis There's a new girl in town named Loretta LaQuigley who says she's from Yakestonia and can speak the language. Loretta catches Skeeter's eye and Doug is convinced that Loretta is a liar, and Skeeter is believing everything she says. So Doug asks Fentruck to try and catch Loretta in a lie. Recap Intro At school, Doug and Skeeter discover the new girl wearing a red dress and Doug introduces himself to her. The girl's name is Loretta LaQuigley, and she tells Doug that his family is originally from Yakestonia, where they ski with her aunt Marlene Laflamme, who is an actress of Yakestonia. Doug also introduces Loretta to Skeeter, who Loretta greets him in Yakestonesian. She says that she speaks Yakestonesian all the time and walks away, also saying "Goodbye" in Yakestonesian. Doug finds that Skeeter is loves truck as the latter falls unconscious against the lockers. Main Episode While Doug attempts to wake his friend, Fentruck comes around and helps Doug successfully bring Skeeter back to his consciousness by having Doug hold his nose as he blows into his ear, a Yakestonisian remedy. Doug explains to Fentruck that he met Loretta, who she claims have a family from Yakestonia. Fentruck, however, says that he has met Loretta and to Doug's shock, Fentruck also says that Loretta does not speak Yakestonisian fluently. Doug is convinced that Loretta may have been lying to him. Doug's imagination: In the office of the Funnie P.I. building, Doug, wearing a black suit and matching fedora hat, is shown sitting on the desk interrogating Loretta, who is wearing a black dress. Doug asks her, in Yakestonesian, if she drinks transmission fluid, and Loretta responds by saying she loves to. Doug then tells her that she has just agreed that she drinks transmission fluid. Loretta claims that she thought Doug was asking her to dinner, only for Doug to tell her that Fentruck told him that he doesn't speak Yakestonesian for beans. He opens the cabinet next to him, revealing Fentruck, who espouses Doug's sentence in the process. Loretta claims that Fentruck is a liar who has always been envious of her rich family. When asked by Doug why he should believe her, Loretta tells him that she wouldn't contemplate lying to a handsome boy like himself. After spinning him in his chair, Loretta adds that his best friend is nuts about her and walks away. When he and Skeeter (who is still love struck of Loretta) are walking with Loretta outside after school, she talks about her life in Yakestonia and says that her father was a novelist, despite the fact that she had said that he was a horse farmer just before. When they go to the movies to see Snow Bound (which stars Loretta's aunt, Marlene Laflamme), Loretta says that she forgot her purse and has Skeeter pay for the movies for her. Doug suspects that Loretta is taking Skeeter for a right all right and could see well that would lead. Doug's imagination: Skeeter and Loretta are on a ski trip and Loretta is offered a pair of skis. As Skeeter comes around, Loretta tells him that she loves the mountains. Skeeter tells him that he no longer has any money left due to spending them on other material. As Loretta tells Skeeter that she will ski on someone's mountan, she begins weeping over his loss, telling him that she was going to rename the mountains "Mt. Skeeter". So Skeeter tells her that he'll sell everything he owned and get a job on weekends, prompting Loretta to hug him out of gratitude. Back at Doug's house, he tries to think of ways to stop Loretta from taking advantage of Skeeter and asks Mr. Dink, who purchased a Truth-O-Matic lie detector, for advice. When Mr. Dink tearfully admits to Doug that he lied to him about being the captain of the football team and was instead the equipment manager, Doug decides to catch Loretta in the act by making her admit her lies to Skeeter. Doug's imagination: Doug and Skeeter are walking Loretta home and finally make it to what appears to be her mansion. But before she could get Doug to leave, Doug tells her that his mother told him to lead a lady to her door. When Loretta refuses, Doug turns the doorknob--which turns out to be rubber--and pulls it off, causing the house to deflate like a balloon. As the house flies away, a pile of expensive merchandise is exposed, and Loretta tearfully admits to being a con artist, telling Skeeter that she uses boys she meets. As she walks away, she asks Skeeter if he could loan her money for a taxi cab. Skeeter, not buying into Loretta's guile anymore, tells her to leave, which she complies to. Back home, as Doug thinks, he later gets a call from Skeeter, who tells him that he is at the mall to prepare to leave with Loretta to go to Yakestonia. So Doug rides to the mall and confronts Loretta, telling her that he has caught up on her lies. Loretta confesses to Skeeter and tells him that she doesn't speak Yakestonisian except for a few phrases such as "How are you?" and "I am very rich", for she only told him that to think that she was cool. Later, Marlene Laflamme, Loretta's aunt (who Doug didn't, at first, believe existed), shows up and Skeeter flies away on the plane with Loretta and Marlene to go to Yakestonia. Back at home, Doug is seen sitting onthe picnic table outside writing in his journal, stating that people shouldn't be judged so quickly, because even if they don't speak Yakestonisian, they still might be speaking the truth about everything else. He promises Porkchop that he won't judge anyone again, and hears Mr. Dink's lie detector. Doug and Porkchop laugh as the episode ends. Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop landing in Doug's arms